


Matching Scars

by Fillingless_pie



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst to Fluff, Canon Typical Violence, Hannibal is a Cannibal, M/M, Minor Character Death, Will Graham is a Cannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-15 00:35:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19284472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fillingless_pie/pseuds/Fillingless_pie
Summary: Things go very different when Will reveals he only wanted to give Hannibal a matching scar. Takes place in Dolce episode 6 of season 3.





	Matching Scars

Even though the knife had never made contact with Hannibal’s skin, he felt wounded by Will’s blade. Hannibal had been foolish to believe Will would have forgiven him, he had after all gutted Will and killed Abigail, the memory still pained him. He remembered the empty feeling in his chest as he walked away from a bleeding Will and a dying Abigail. That had been his design to leave Will alive, for him to know Abigail had died for real and that she was not coming back, for him to know everything could have been avoided had he accepted Hannibal. Hannibal now looked down on that same man. 

His face may have been bloodied and bruised but Hannibal still found him to be exquisite, he had to fight the urge to draw his beautiful boy. Hannibal pushed the side of his shirt down to check the bullet hole, he knew it was Chiyoh’s. He pulled the blade out of his coat. He looked down at the small thing had caused irreversible damage, the knife that had gutted Will, the knife that killed Abigail, the knife that had almost stabbed him. Part of him wanted to throw the blade out the window, the other part wanted to force it into Wills neck and watch the life fade out of him, he did neither of those things. Instead he sat by Will’s side watching the rise and fall of the man's chest, thinking of things that could have been had they both made different choices. 

Thirty minutes later Will started coming to. Hannibal placed his chair in its original position and left to get the broth, he had made. He was going to make sure Will tasted as beautiful as he looked, this meal would be one he kept in his mind palace and would be nothing short of the marvel that was Will, Hannibal would be sure of that. When Hannibal walked back into the room he could tell Will was trying to focus on him, he also knew that the drug would only allow him to see blurs for now. He set the dish down in front of Will and fastened a strap around his middle and hands earning a weak protest from Will. He injected a syringe into his arm, letting the drug strengthen its hold on Will. He looked up meeting a stormy glare. He pushed the tray closer to Will, taking the top off. The only sound in the room was Will’s harsh breathing. Hannibal took a seat to Will’s side, scooting his chair closer to Will’s, inhaling his sent. 

“I do not indulge much in regret, but I am sorry to be leaving Italy.” He says picking up the spoon “There were things in the Palazzo Capone I would have liked to read.’’ He then lifts the spoon to his mouth and blows on it. “I would have liked to play the clavier and perhaps compose.” He lifted the spoon to Wills lips, tilting in back forcing him to eat it. Will jerked his face away from his hands making a choking sound. Hannibal removed the spoon from his mouth, taking another spoonful from the dish. “I would have liked to have shown you Florence, Will.” He said regretfully. He then brought the spoon back up to Will’s lips, this time he took a sip without Hannibal forcing him to. 

“The soup isn’t very good.” Will mumbled after the spoon was removed.

“It’s a parsley and thyme infusion, and it more for my sake than yours.” Will accepted the next spoonful that was fed to him. Hannibal continued feeding Will, and he continued eating. He had to know what was planned for him, Will was too smart to not know what was happening, yet he continued eating. 

“You do understand what will happen to you.” 

“Yes. Expect me to fight, there’s not really any point in fighting is there.” Will stated. 

“No, I suppose not. Tell me Will what did you expect to happen? Did you really believe I would let you kill me that easily.”

Will let out a dry chuckle that sounded like it hurt, “My intent wasn’t to kill you Hannibal it was to give you a matching scar. Yet here I am tied up and about to be eaten.” Will’s voice was dead and humorless. 

His answer took Hannibal by surprise “What were you going to do after you gave me my scar Will, leave me to die like I left you.”

“I thought if I could hurt you like you hurt me then I could forgive you, forgive you for leaving me, forgive you for taking Abigail. No, Hannibal I wouldn’t have left you, I would have taken you somewhere patched you up and then gotten us on the first train out of here. As you can see my plan worked out horribly.” 

Hannibal didn’t know what to say to Will, all he could do was look at him searching for a hint of deception in his eyes, all he found was truth. “Would you have left with me this time?”

“Yes” for the first time that night Will held eye contact with Hannibal, and he knew it was the truth. He knew Will was trying to find away for everything to be alright, he was looking for away to forgive Hannibal so he could be with him. 

“Does Jack know where you are?”

“You know he does.” Will said nodding at the third place setting and the end of the table. Hannibal stared down at the seat. “Where you going to share me with Jack, I thought I was more important to you Hannibal. I thought you wouldn’t share me with anyone.” Will said, head growing heavy and falling against Hannibal’s hand that had been under his chin while he was feeding him.

Hannibal looked down at Will, the drug was starting to take full effect. Will was slouched as much as he could be with the restrictions around his middle. His face rested in Hannibal’s palm. “I’m not” he said pulling the needle out of Wills arm. He had to act quickly if he wanted to take Will and leave before Jack got there, and if Jack got there to quickly he would have to kill him. He leaned Will’s head back on the chair as he undid the restraints on his arms, afraid to touch the ones on Will’s stomach in fear that he would fall out of the chair. Will gave a confused grunt in response. Hannibal shushed him and ran a hand through his curls. 

He left the room and retrieved his bag. “I’ll be right back Will, then we are leaving.” Hannibal whispered to Will who was now unconscious due to the drug. Hannibal took the back stairs and found an empty car, he quickly rigged the wire to get the car to start. 

“Do you really trust him after what he did?” A voice said from behind him. Chiyoh stood behind him, rifle slung over her shoulder. 

“I do” Hannibal said looking up at her. “Are you going to shoot him again?”

“Only if he gives me reason to. You know Jack will never stop hunting for you if you take Will.”

“He wouldn’t stop even if I didn’t have Will.” Hannibal said heading back into the building. “Will you watch until we make it to safety?”

She didn’t answer she only followed after Hannibal. Will was still out once Hannibal got back. He swiftly undid the buckles on Wills stomach and picked him up bridal style. “He’s here” Chiyoh said looking out the window.

Hannibal laid Will down on the bench in front of the window. “So he is. He never knew when to let things go.” Will started to stir. “Jack is coming, I’m going to strap you back down, but I will not leave you.” Hannibal whispered into his ear sitting him back in the chair. Will let out a whine of protest as Hannibal redid the straps. Hannibal ran a hand through his hair before kissing his forehead. “Don’t worry Will, I’ll get us out of here.” he said. Will’s eyes opened, he stared into Hannibal’s eyes before nodding his head. Chiyoh had already gone to one of the rooms where she had a view of the main room in case she was needed. Hannibal had just crawled under the table when the door opened.

Jack entered the apartment slowly, gun out and at the ready until he saw Will. That’s when he made the mistake that would be his downfall, instead of looking for the cannibal, he placed his gun on the table and made his way over to Will. 

“Will, Will do you know where Hannibal is?” Will’s eyes fluttered, he looked at Jack as if he didn’t know him. “Will do you recognize me. Will where is Hannibal the sooner I find him the quicker I can get you out of here.” Will understood that.

“He’s under the table, Jack.” just as Will said that Hannibal sliced Jacks ankle causing him to fall. Before Jack could register what happened Hannibal had inserted the needle into his neck.The only thing Jack could see before the world went dark was the smile on Will’s face as he looked down at them. 

When Jack awoke he was chained to the table at the opposite end of Will, except Will wasn’t strapped in his chair now. He wasn’t completely lucid, but he was aware enough to know what was going on. “Will you have to unhook me, hurry before he gets back. 

“Why would I do that.” Will said, Hannibal entered the room sitting in the chair beside Will. “It’s rude to leave before the party is over Jack.” he said as he brushed his hand through Will’s hair, Will leaned into him. 

“What did you do to him?” Jack growled glaring at Hannibal.

“I’ve only helped Will realize who he is. If anything I should be thanking you, if you hadn’t pushed Will he never would have met me. I guess we have you to thank for his becoming.” 

Jack stared in horror at Will who was leaning against the monster that had taken the lives of so many. “Will please, I know the real you is in there, you have to fight him. Will please I know you can fight this.”

“I’m the real me now Jack, you should have said goodbye to wife and then left. None of this would be happening if you just left. I had always intended to find Hannibal, but I wasn’t going to turn him in, you should have realized that.”

Hannibal cut in before Jack could say anything else. “Normally I like to take my time with these things, but we are short on time so I guess this will have to do.” Hannibal pulled out a bone saw from a bag on the floor. “You see I was going to use this on Will, but plans have changed. I thought the only way for me to have Will was for me to eat him, but seeing as he willingly wants to go with me I have no use for using this on him. Then you showed up and I’m never one to turn down prey when in walks so willingly into my arms.” Hannibal said hooking up the saw. 

“Will please you have to stop him, I know there is still good in you, Will please.” 

Will only looked at Hannibal. “Be quick” was his only comment as Hannibal approached Jack, saw buzzing. Jack was now looking around frantically for an escape. “At least now you’ll be with Bella.” Hannibal said connecting the saw to his skull. Blood sprayed across the table cloth and Hannibal. a spray of blood was coating everything in the room, flecks of it hit Will from across the table, he only stared at Hannibal, he didn’t even look at Jack. Not when Jack screamed for help, not when he started crying for Will to do something not when he fell silent and only stared across at Will blinking slowly. 

After Hannibal had sawed around his entire head he removed the top placing it on a plate that had been in front of Will only an hour ago. “Does he know what’s going on.” Will asked 

“Yes he is aware of what’s going on but the drug I gave him is now taking effect. His brain is still fully intact he has only lost the cover. When dealing with the brain one must act quickly but carefully, if not handled correctly the brain will become gelatin and can no longer be used.” Will nodded. Hannibal picked up a small cooler. He pulled out several plastic containers. “Sadly we do not have much room or time so we will only be able to take a few parts of mister Crawford. We Will start with the prefrontal lobe. Is that alright Mr. Crawford?” Jack only grunted. “The drug I gave him will also help with internal bleeding, his other wound has already slowed down a good bit.” Hannibal took a scalpel and cut Jacks prefrontal lobe into 4 pieces. He carefully removed each piece and placed it into a container that had water in it. “I added some lemon to the water to help keep the brain firm, the water will help keep the brain intact as we travel.” Hannibal said placing his skull back on. 

It was a grotesque sight. Jack was covered in blood, but the top of his skull was clean, his mouth was moving as if saying words and every once in a while something would come out, but it was mostly gibberish. “What happened?” Will asked feeling more awake. “He has lost control of his memory, motor skills and he is now mostly paralyzed. He is now unaware of what’s going on.” Hannibal said pushing Jacks chair back a little bit. 

“Help me up.” he said. Hannibal looked at him shocked. “I’m almost done Will, we will leave shortly.”

“Help me up. I want to help you.” Hannibal couldn’t refuse Will. He crossed the floor. He wrapped an arm around Will’s waist and Will wrapped an arm around Hannibal’s neck. He placed Will in a chair next to Jack so he could see. Jacks pant leg was cut away up to his thigh. A tourniquet was tied just above his knee. “We only have room for the calf.” Hannibal said grabbing the bone saw again. Will nodded and leaned back in his chair. The saw came to life and Hannibal started cutting through Jacks leg under the knee. There was blood but not nearly as much as there had been when Hannibal cut into his head. Will looked up at Jack and saw him looking back at him. 

Hannibal moved Jack’s calf to the table and severed the foot. He then wrapped the calf and placed it in the cooler along with the brain. “Chiyoh is waiting in the car, she went to your hotel and retrieved your clothes. We should leave now.” Hannibal said.

Hannibal walked to Will’s side and helped him. Jack’s eyes followed Will, just as they were about to leave Jack spoke up “I know you.” his eyes were foggy and his statement sounded more like a question. Will looked back at him “No you really don’t.” With that, he walked with his arm around Hannibal ready to enter his new life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and feedback is always appreciated. I pulled things from both the show and a little bit from the ending of the book Hannibal.


End file.
